


Saturday Brunch

by GayUnicorn246



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayUnicorn246/pseuds/GayUnicorn246
Summary: An alternate take on Kara and Lena’s lunch date in 2x20; or, the brunch date we all deserve





	Saturday Brunch

_ Ok, Kara. You can do this. You are Supergirl, for Rao’s sake. You’ve defeated aliens way scarier than Lena. You can do this. _

Kara picked up her phone, and hesitantly dialed LCorp.

“Hello. This is Jess from LCorp speaking. How may I help you?” came the official voice of Lena’s assistant.

“Hi! It’s Kara.”

“Oh, Kara, hi! I’ll patch you right through to Lena.”

“Thanks Jess!”

“I trust I’ll be hearing from you again soon, Ms. Danvers” she said in a knowing voice.

Kara nervously fiddled with her glasses, then smoothed her ponytail out as she tried to ease her nerves.

“Hey Lena! How’s it going?”

“Ugh, work has been a mess today”

“That sucks. What happened?”

“Oh, the usual. One of our new interns mixed up the files for the quantum particle booster and the particle phaser and accelerator, so there was a whole debacle, and we had to evacuate all of the labs in the east quadrant of the building. But enough about me, was there a reason you called?”

“I was just calling to make sure that we were still on for brunch tomorrow.”

“Absolutely! I wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’ll be a great way to bring my spirits back up: it’s been a killer week. Did you have any ideas on where we could go?”

“Well, I was thinking we could try that new Kombucha place we were planning on going to ages ago.”

“That sounds amazing. But are you sure it isn’t too healthy for you?” Lena asked teasingly.

“I think I’ll find some way to manage”

“Ok, well, see you tomorrow!”

“See you!” Kara heard a beep, and stared at her phone, the butterflies building in her stomach.

_ Whelp, this is it. Here goes nothing. _

→0506050← 

Kara got to the restaurant twenty minutes early. She got a table, and stared at the door, waiting for Lena to come in. She rehearsed what she wanted to say over and over in her head, as her excitement and nerves got larger and larger. Then, she saw Lena enter the restaurant, and all of the words in her head became jumbled together, and her thoughts became a blur. She hastily stood up, and frantically waved her towards her table, internally reprimanding herself for her awkwardness, then they sat down.

“Hey Kara, how …”

“Ok, before you say anything Lena, I sort of wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure … is everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, it’s just … well … I kind of sort of like you. Like, like you like you. More than I should as a friend. And it would be completely unfair to you and to our friendship if I didn’t tell you, so yeah… And I don’t want you to feel that you need to reciprocate these feelings, because the last thing I want to do is pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable. So it’s absolutely fine if you don’t like me back, in that way. I get it. But if you do like me back, now’s, like, the time to speak up. But if you don’t, please don’t let this make things between us awkward, because no matter what, I still want you to be my friend, because you’re kind of important to me. Ok, I’ve been babbling on for way too long at this point. Please just say something.”

Lena had been looking at her with a bemused smile on her face.

“Oh Kara, I’ve been trying to flirt with you for ages now.”

“Wait, really? You like me back?!”

“Of course I like you back! I’ve been developing feelings for you for quite some time now. Do you remember when you first started watching Lost Girl after I told you about it? And how you freaked out about every little thing that happened, and texted me in all-caps?”

“Yeah …” Kara sheepishly responded.

“It was around then that I fell utterly for your adorkability”

Kara hugged Lena and smiled. She felt at peace for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and I wrote it in about 20 minutes, so I apologize for any grammatical errors there might be. All constructive criticism is welcome. Have a nice day, or night, or whatever it might be where you are!


End file.
